


comfort (is harder than it looks)

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Drabbles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkwardness, Comfort, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Quintuple Drabble, Self-Hatred, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Keebo is worried about Rantaro when he skips class, so goes to his room. He finds his friend withdrawn and tense, and Rantaro breaks down crying soon after. And whilst he tries to help, Keebo doesn’t really understand what is going on and a new function of his simply adds to the problem.





	comfort (is harder than it looks)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanficswapzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fanficswapzzz).



> The first of my drabbles requested on [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/)!

When Rantaro didn’t arrive at the dining hall this morning, Keebo thought he simply slept in. but when Rantarou didn’t turn up for homeroom, Keebo started to worry. He has spent both of his first two periods worrying about Rantaro, hoping nothing bad has happened.

The moment the bell rings for break time, Keebo hurries through the winding halls of Hope’s Peak until he reaches Rantaro’s bedroom door. He knows it is considered rude to keep ringing the intercom, so Keebo buzzes it once and stands there, trying to stop jittering. If Kokichi could see him right now, he would get teased relentlessly for trying to ‘fake’ the human emotion of worrying. But he isn’t faking it. He may be a robot, but his programming works just like a human brain. He is worried.

Finally, the door opens and Rantaro pokes his head out. He still wears his pyjamas, his hair messy and exhaustion written across his face.

“Rantaro, forgive the intrusion, but I was worried about you,” he says awkwardly. “Is everything all right?”

“You were… worried?” Rantaro says, eyes widening slightly.

“Yes, of course. Well, are you all right?”

“Uh, to tell the truth… not really.” Rantaro glances down the hall and sighs. “You better come in.”

“Oh, thank you.”

Keebo follows Rantaro into the dim room, noting the closed curtains and unmade bed.

Rantaro sits down on his bed, sighing.

“Are you sick? I cannot sense a fever, but the change in your disposition is unmistakable—”

“No, it’s not like that, Keebo. I… I’ve got depression.”

“Depression?”

“Yeah, had it for years. Sometimes, I kinda… relapse. Right now, I, uh, I feel totally worthless. I just couldn’t get out of bed. I…”

To Keebo’s shock and confusion, Rantaro bows his head and trails off, his bottom lip twitching.

He runs this body language through his databanks, but all that appears is data about crying. But why would Rantaro be…?

His breathing shudders and tears fill his eyes. Rantaro swipes at his eyes, going red with embarrassment. “Sorry… you shouldn’t have to see me like this.” He sniffs, more tears spilling over.

“Oh, Rantaro, I…” Keebo sits down beside Rantaro. “You’re not worthless.”

“Tell that to my brain.”

“Your brain is malfunctioning. It is lying to you. It…”

How does he do this? How is he supposed to reassure a crying person? He has seen so many dramas, but for it to happen in real life?

And he has no idea how to help with mental illnesses. Why does Rantaro feel worthless?

As he watches Rantaro cry, something clicks in Keebo’s core processing centre. And then something weird happens; his empathy overloads on him (that part is normal, and has happened ever since Miu gave him some new features) and he starts to sob.

He has never cried before. It feels… weird.

“Why are you crying?” Rantaro says, bemused.

“Sorry… uh… comforting people is harder than it looks,” Keebo says, and Rantaro chuckles awkwardly as they both cry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
